The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a package for wallet cards such as phone cards, bank cards, credit cards, and debit cards.
Wallet cards are well known and widely used for a variety of purposes. For example, wallet cards have long been used as credit cards, debit cards, rental cards and bank cards. Wallet cards are also used to represent a variety of pre-paid services. Prominent examples of this are pre-paid phone cards, which are offered by a number of leading phone service providers, and pre-paid gift cards, which are available from a wide range of companies. To reduce the risk of theft, pre-paid cards are typically shelved, or displayed, in an inactive status. As a result, pre-paid cards usually require activation before they will function. Typically, activation is performed at the time of purchase by reading a unique identification number encoded on the card. This method is widely referred to as "point-of-sale activation." The identification number is generally stored on a magnetic strip or encoded into a bar code printed or attached to the rear of the card. The identification number is read by a card reader (e.g. a magnetic card reader, bar code scanner, or the like) and then transmitted to a central computer which activates the card. Once activated, the card entitles the holder to redeem the associated goods or services in the amount of the value assigned to the card. Each time the card is used, the central computer is notified and the value of the goods or services purchased are deducted until the card's value has been depleted.
A variety of phone card packages are commercially available that facilitate point-of-sale activation of the pre-paid card by packaging the card so that the identification number is accessible for reading without removing the card from the package. One such type of phone card package 200 includes front 202 and rear (not shown) panels that sandwich the upper portion 204 of the card 206 (See FIG. 1). The lower portion 208 of the card 206 (to which the magnetic strip is attached) protrudes from the package 200 so that it can be passed through a card reader without removing the card from the package 200. The front panel 202 includes a transparent plastic window 210 that covers the top of card 206 and permits viewing of graphics printed thereon. To prevent the card 206 from being pulled out of the package 200, the card 206 is secured to the package 200. In a particularly advantageous construction, the card 206 is secured to the panels by a layer of peelable adhesive (not shown). In other constructions, the card is secured to the panels by adhesive tape or by a portion of the window that extends through a hole in the card. The plastic window significantly increases the cost of this package. Also, because the identification number is always accessible, it is difficult to determine if the card has been tampered with, for example, if it has previously been activated. Further, because the portion of the card carrying the identification number extends freely from the card, the identification number can be intentional or inadvertently damaged during shipping, handling and display, for example, by scratching the magnetic strip. Additionally, after the card is purchased, it is relatively difficult to remove the card from the package because the front and rear panels must be separated to gain access to the card.
A second type of point-of-sale phone card package 300 includes panels that can be folded about the card 302 to provide access to the identification number (See FIGS. 2 and 3). The card 302 is sandwiched between front 304 and rear (not shown) panels, and includes a magnetic strip (not shown) extending across the top, rear of the card 302. The rear panel covers the rear of the card and includes a fold line (not shown) that permits it to fold backward at a point below the magnetic strip. The front panel defines a card-sized opening 306 that receives the card 302. A transparent window 308 is positioned in the opening 306 to help retain the card. Because the upper portion of the package 300 is required to fold away from the card 302, the window 308 extends through only a portion of the opening 306 and its upper extent 312 coincides with the fold line in the rear panel. The front panel 304 also includes a line of perforations 310 that coincides with the fold line in the rear panel and the upper extent 312 of the window 308. The perforations 310 permit the front panel 304 to tear apart when the package 300 is folded to provide access to the magnetic strip (See FIG. 3). This makes it easier to fold the package 300 and prevents the rear panel from buckling or creasing when folded. Although this construction protects the card prior to activation, the transparent window increases the cost of the package. Further, the presence of only a partial window may be aesthetically unpleasing to customers. Also, because the front panel is torn apart at the line of perforations, the integrity and aesthetic appearance of the package is compromised when the card is exposed. Additionally, once the package has been folded open, the panels hang limply providing little or no protection for the card. Further, after the card is purchased, it is relatively difficult to remove the card from the package because the front and rear panels must be separated to gain access to the card.